RVB: overrated
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: blue gets a new girl and red gets a new man who have turn out to be related to each other, and somewhere along the way an old friend of Wash's shows up with a small problem
1. Chapter 1

**Overrated**

_ They say live life to fullest, I say life hope and happiness is overrated, and love can kiss my armored butt…._

_ ~Doll Kingston~_

Chapter 1: the new girl.

Valhalla, no one was happy with seeing this place again, it may be familiar, and everything was constant, and normal, but…it was also filled with painful memories, memories that everyone wanted to forget. At Blue base it seemed more depressing then it should, it was only two of them now, just two, well plus Wash, but he was new, Church and Tex were gone, not that Tex was really part of the team, she was hired not assigned, even so, the two began to miss her bitchyness and his wiseassness, if that's even a word. Caboose ran to the pelican calling out Sheila, only to be reminded that she had little to no power left for her to work on, setting him into a depressing mood as well. Tucker sat down outside, leaning against the walls of the base, he wondered if he should go looking for Jr. now, or if he should wait for the little guy to come back home.

"I miss Church," Caboose said as he shuffled over to Tucker, kicking dirt up as he went.

"Stop that Caboose, Church is gone for good, at least he won't be alone, he got Tex," Tucker said, thinking that keeping the mood light would be better for both of them, he wouldn't admit it out loud but Tucker missed them too, life at blue base won't be the same "why don't you go try and transfer Sheila to something," he sighed before returning to his thoughts.

"But Tucker; only Tex could move her."

"Caboose go ask Wash to help" Tucker offered with a slight groan.

* * *

><p>Down at Red base everything was normal, they didn't lose anyone important, and donut had been gone for a long time, no point in crying over him. But as they entered their base there were two people they didn't expect to see.<p>

"Hey guys what took you so long?" a man in pink asked, he sounded happy to see them.

"How the hell?" the three men said in unison. "Donut?" they stared at the man sitting in the room baffled that he was there.

"Yeah, Doc and I got picked up and dropped off here, along with this new guy," Donut said as he pointed to a new guy wearing bright red armor, with black trimmings.

"No, Donut, we thought you died, we saw you die," Simmons said not paying attention to the new guy.

"Oh that? Well, it turns out it just missed all my vitals, I just have a low tolerance for pain."

"Alright well now that that is cleared up, who are you?" Sarge asked looking at the new guy.

He took off his helmet and smiled at them, black hair fell down and over his red eyes, he had a scare over his right eye, but the rest of his tanned skin wasn't touched.

"I'm Zero Kingston," he introduced.

* * *

><p>A girl in sapphire and lavender armor was driving over to blue base, going over the fresh snow that covered the gray rock that they were placed on. She was above the base, but a part of her was starting to think that coming her was a bad idea.<p>

"Look there's blue base!" she beamed. "Looks like there's no going back now," she said to herself as she drove down towards the base. She parked and looked down falling off from this height wasn't the smartest of ideas she went back to the jeep and pulled out her climbing gear, then, after securing herself, she made her decent.

"Hey do you hear something?" Tucker asked his back facing the waterfall.

"Hmm? No not really, hey…who's that?" Wash asked as he squinted to see better, seeing a soldier on the side of the cliff side going down, in blue armor.

Tucker turned around and saw that he was right, he did hear something, and that something happened to be the new girl, the girl turned he head and waved at them.

"Don't just stand there help me down!" she yelled, she had forgotten she was deathly afraid of heights, that was until she looked down at them, laughing in the beginning because they looked like blue dots. She held onto the rocks, cursing to herself about how much she hates heights, how she was going to die from falling. It was an hour before she was safely on the ground, no thanks to tucker or caboose, it was Wash who helped her get her feet on the ground. She fell to the ground and didn't move for a moment thanking the lord that she was safe, and telling herself that she will never climb that cliff again, it was a while before she remembered where she was and who was near her. she stood up and giggled.

"Thanks, i forgot how high that was," she laughed.

"Who are you?" Wash asked.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself. "I'm Doll Kingston, your new rookie," she happily introduced.


	2. Day one

Chapter 2: Day one.

Doll woke up early in the morning; she always did to get in a good stretch, and to take a shower before everyone else woke up. She walked down the cold halls of the base in her PJs; bare feet on the concrete floor padded their way to the only bathroom in the base. She looked at herself in the mirror, and yawned again, as she ran her thin fingers through her short black hair, well almost black, there was one part of her hair that was dyed red. She hanged up her towel and started the shower, too tired to notice that Caboose had also woken up.

"Oh hi Tucker, what are you doing up so early?" he asked in between a yawn.

Doll turned and looked around, Tucker wasn't in the room.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked pulling her tang top up higher, to cover the cleavage that was showing.

Caboose turned back around and stared at Doll for a long time, his blue eyes locked with her red eyes.

"You're not Tucker," he started.

"Yes, I know that, I'm Kingston, and, do you mind, I wanted to take a shower before everyone woke up," she smiled kindly but the look on the man's face told her that he didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"Oh, I was just about to do the same," he replied.

Doll blinked, shook her head, and decided to give up now; maybe she could take a shower while everyone else is eating. That would be a good plan right? She walked out of the bathroom with her belongings in her arms; she strolled out to her room and threw everything onto the bed, then headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Morning Kingston," Wash smiled behind his cup of coffee.

"Does everyone wake up so early?" she asked as she opened the fridge looking for something else to drink.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been here very long, all I can tell you is that each and every one of them are retards," he replied with a light shrug.

Doll groaned as she pulled out the milk and cereal. "Well, as long as I get my shower I don't really care," she smiled, as she took out the orange juice and poured herself a tall class.

Wash chuckled at her, she seemed normal to him, almost sane, but she did freak out the other day, but would that really be enough to get her placed here? He shook his head mentally getting rid of the thought.

Doll sunk into her chair and took a few seconds to really wake up; when she opened her eyes she took a swig of her orange juice, then poured her cereal and milk and started to eat. Tucker was the Next one up, he shuffled into the room wearing only his pajama pants, not to anyone's surprise they were the same color as his armor. He rubbed his eyes and went to the pantry, grabbing a clean bowel and spoon, and then shuffled over to the table, sitting next to Doll; he took the cereal, and without a word began eating. Doll finished her bowel and decided to eat some more, she reached for the cereal only to have it held on to by Tucker.

"Uh," She had hoped he would let go, but when he didn't she was to be the one to release the box, "i could wait," she whispered.

Caboose walked in a few moments later, his hair still wet from his shower; he sat down next to Tucker, and grabbed the box from him, digging his hand into the open box and shoving a handful of cereal into his mouth.

"Hey retard, i was using that!" Tucker snapped taking the box back.

"And the peace is gone," Wash sighed as he stood up and left the kitchen, he didn't want to be in the same room when they started another one of their arguments.

Doll rubbed her finger on the edge of her glass, losing her appetite while the two men started arguing.

"But i was just started eating!" Caboose whined taking the box back.

"Go get a bowel stupid, don't stick your wet hands in the box!"

Doll sighed, stood up and left the kitchen now would be a perfect time for that shower.

Zero was the third one up, Sarge was the first one of course, and Simmons was the second. Zero yawned, picked up his helmet and plopped it on his head, checking the time on his HUD before throwing it off his head and laying back down in bed, he didn't want to get up right now, he felt a headache coming on, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, he didn't get drunk last night, so that couldn't be it, maybe he got hit in the head while he was sleeping? He shrugged.

"Wake up buttercup; it's time for your training!" Sarge's voice echoed in the metal room.

Zero jumped up from his bunk and saluted Sarge. "Sir!" he said.

Sarge smiled behind his helmet, pleased that for once he got a real soldier, not some princess, a lazy tard and a kiss ass, he didn't know what he would do if he got another one of those. He looked over to Zero; he had fallen back onto his bed pulling the pillow over his head.

"Sir, in a moment, I'll get up in a moment, i have a headache," Zero moaned.

"The blues won't wait for you cause of your headache! Get up soldier," Sarge commanded.

Zero groaned and pulled himself back up at attention, saluting once again, "sir, yes sir," he said, sounding more excited than he was feeling.

"That's better, now get moving!"

Sarge left the room, and Zero groaned loudly, since his team was already full he had to share a room with one of the others, and unfortunately he was paired with their last rookie, Donut, why the hell would they place him with someone so….odd? He shook the thought away and started taking his things out of the closet, picking up his helmet as he went along.

"Wow that was a great sleep, I'm feeling so recharged!" Donut beamed as he woke up, probably because of Sarge. "Hey new guy, welcome to your first day in the red army!"

Zero groaned, as he finished putting on his body suit, he felt a bit awkward putting it on while Donut was in the room, but shrugged the feeling off thinking that it was just his headache acting up.

"Wow you don't look like you slept well at all," Donut proclaimed as he jumped down from the top bunk, "you know, if you don't get your sleep, you won't be able to function right and…"

"I get it, i need to sleep better, can you shut up now, and I have a massive headache!" he snapped growling as he started snapping his suit into place, then slamming his feet into his matching boot, snapping the seals into place before picking up his helmet and walking out of the room.

"Geeze i was just trying to be nice," Donut pouted before he got out his bodysuit and armor.

Zero walked outside where he assumed he was supposed to be tested, or whatever, he held his helmet tightly to his side as he looked around.

"Wonder where everyone is," he sighed, he jumped a little when he heard something walking closer to him, he put his helmet on and pulled out his pistol, ready to kill whoever it was who thought they could sneak up on him.

"Whoa, hold it Kingston, it's just me," Simmons said lifting his hands up in surrender.

Zero lowered his weapon and sighed, "You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that," he chuckled.

Simmons laughed a bit, and nodded his head. "Sarge is waiting on you and Grif, but since Grif never shows up, we are just waiting on you."

"Sorry, lead the way."

Simmons led Zero over to the other side of the base, there was one warthog, two mongooses, and a falcon, he wondered why they had so many vehicles, and also what attachments they came with. In the middle of all the vehicles stood three people, well two and a robot, Zero nodded his head in acknowledgment and saluted Sarge for the third time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir," he said.

"Better time than Grif, come on boy, let's see what you can do," Sarge said as he started walking back into the base, heading down towards their secret lab. "We'll see what command has given us."


	3. conflict

Chapter 3: conflicts

Even in the shower Doll couldn't drown out the growing argument that Tucker and Caboose was getting into, and the more they argued, the larger her headache grew. She held her head and sighed, she rinsed her hair free of the soap and conditioner she had brought with her, and then bent her head down so that the water would hit her neck and back, she loved how it felt, the water beating down on her dark skin. She dried off and changed into jean shorts, and a white tang top, she didn't think that they would be fighting anytime soon, from what Wash had told her, they were retards and unable to think properly on when to attack, and even if they were attacked while she was in her civvies, she would be able to take down whoever was attacking, she was trained to do so, and it was nothing new to her, she only hoped that her brother was having it as easy as she did.

"Kingston, wow, looking fine," Tucker whistled, as he walked past Doll, stopping to take in her full figure.

She turned around and smiled a little, rolling her eyes. "What didn't expect me to look like this?" she asked.

Tucker shrugged, and leaned against the wall. "No, i just didn't think you were the kind to dress in your civvies on your first day," he explained, but he couldn't hide the fact that he found her really attractive.

Doll giggled and shook her head, she would have blushed, if she was naive to the human body, well, to the male body anyways, but she wasn't, so all she could do was look away, and try not to giggle. "I'll be going now Tucker, um, I'll see you in the dining room, i have something i would like to share with everyone, and I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, yeah, no problem, what time?" Tucker asked.

Doll thought about it, "In fifteen minutes, i need to collect my thoughts and all," she smiled then with a brisk wave of her hand she skipped off to her room.

Tucker smiled until she left then sighed, looking down he ran his hand across his face. "Damn it," he sighed, then walked to his own room to get ready.

Doll closed the door and started picking through her belongings, cursing herself for not packing more; she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip as she pulled things out, and setting them aside by her bodysuit and armor, which she had neatly placed on her bed. Her dog tags jingled as she moved around, and she had to tuck them into her tang top, and then went back to her search.

* * *

><p>Zero took aim and shot his last target, another one that was in the shape of Grif…again. He sighed as the target fell to the ground with a satisfied thud. He sighed and looked at Sarge, and Simmons.<p>

"Done, anything else sir?" he asked, he was feeling rather bored, most of his targets were real, and moving.

"Damn boy! That's quite some aim, Command didn't skip out when they sent you!" Sarge laughed.

"Thank you sir," Zero saluted, though he wanted to say all the things that he had done, all the things that his training, and life experiences had prepared him for, but for the good of all things in this dump, he wouldn't go there.

"Wow, I'm surprised the army wouldn't keep someone like you," Simmons shook his head.

"Marines, i was a marine before i was sent here," he said, not quite the truth, but not quite a lie either.

Sarge had a wide grin plastered on his scarred face; he laid his hand heavily on Zero's shoulder. "Alright, let's go show those Blues whose boss!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah, let's get those dirty blues!" Simmons cheered, agreeing with whatever Sarge had to say.

Zero wanted to protest, say it was pointless to fight them, but, that just didn't sound like him at all. He thought about why he didn't want to fight the blues, and he came with the conclusion that there was something with the blues that was giving him a sense of foreboding, like something or someone was skilled enough to put a bullet through his head. He shrugged the feeling off, he was one of the best, he would make it out of whatever fight alive.

"When do we attack?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked son, we're going now!" Sarge smirked before he left the lab to go get ready for the fight that he thought was going to end it all.

Zero sighed, saluted and then turned to Simmons, who he felt was staring daggers into his back.

"Anything else?" he asked, a bit colder then he wanted it to be.

"No, nothing else, go get ready for the fight, we'll be ready for it ."


	4. first strike

Chapter 4: first strike.

Doll had gathered all of her belongings, everything she would need to show the men who she was and what skills she could bring to them. Putting all her medical supplies into the black bag attached to her belt.

She left her room and walked down towards the kitchen, getting ready for her official introduction.

"Oh, are you new here?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Doll turned around, looking into the gold like visor of a purple clad soldier.

"Yes, I am, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm this area's medic, and it's my duty to do a medical check on all new personnel," he smiled brightly.

"Yes well, there will be no need for that," she smiled back.

"Well I must tell you that it's my job to do so."

"Yes, and I must inform you I would know of your job, sir, I am a medic," she continued to smiled, not showing her irritation with the purple medic.

The man in front of her blinked, making an 'Oh' sound. Wash walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like you met Doc, the others will be here shortly Kingston," he said casually, either oblivious to what had just occurred in the kitchen, or just didn't care.

"Thank you Wash, I'll set up then," she started unloading her basic equipment from the pouches and laid them neatly on the table.

"Wow, that's more then I get," Doc whispered.

"I was given the best in order to keep my men alive until Evac comes and takes them to a cruiser or a nearby working hospital," she replied, ignoring Doc's expression. Not everyone…no normal person could have heard a whisper so soft, and answer properly.

Tucker and Caboose walked down to the kitchen. They smiled at her, Caboose a bright playful grin that spread from one ear to the next. Tucker was more of a sincere smiled, like 'it's nice to see you.' Doll smiled at them both then waved them in, motioning that they take a seat or stand on the opposite side of the table.

Caboose was about to say something, but Tucker stopped him, pushing him towards the other side of the table.

"You wanted to see us?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad you told the others, this will make things far easier," she smiled.

Doll cleared her throat and stood straight, with her hands behind her back.

"Gentlemen, my name is Doll Kingston, S…uh, medic of the UNSC, I have been deployed out here, being told that your squad had, well, needed another medic to try and keep your death rate to a minimum," she started. "As you may have noticed I have been equipped with the best the military can offer to help you guys, I have also surpassed my colleges in battle.

"Alright that sounds promising," Wash said, wondering even more as to why she was here.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're a medic, and you can shoot a gun and not miss?" Tucker asked. "I'm beginning to like her even more."

"I liked her first!" Caboose cried out.

Doll giggled. "Thank you, yes I'm a very capable soldier, mastering in multiple kinds of martial arts, I can also do much more depending on the situation."

Wash eyed her, he may not have been in the UNSC for long, but he knew that equipment was top grade, not handed out to just any medic.

Doc seemed impress, he bombarded her with many questions one of them being where she studied. Doll had paused a bit, unsure how to answer that, ultimately she said she studied in an UNSC cruiser when she had joined. She learned quickly and was promoted swiftly.

* * *

><p>Zero was waiting in the mongoose, he was early, but unwilling to be in the same room as Simmons, feeling that he was only going to make things worse if he stayed. He got that feeling from the man that being praised by their sergeant had more meaning to Simmons then it did Zero.<p>

"So it's true then?" Someone asked, he sounded bored, or was it lazy?

Zero didn't need to turn to meet the unknown man, his HUD allowed him to see everything around him.

"Hmm?" He asked not moving from his relaxed position on the mongoose.

"You're the new guy, got Sarge's approval, Simmons's envy, and making me work," the man continued.

All the while Zero was pulling up his profile on his HUD with the blink of an eye.

"I'm guessing you're that Grif guy huh?" he asked.

"Heard about me already, yeah that's me," he said unimpressed.

"Yeah, not so great of a report Grif," Zero chuckled.

"Yeah, and all I hear is great things about you," Grif scoffed.

"Fun shit," Zero smirked.

"Smoke?"

Zero looked up at him, thought about it for a moment then held his hand out.

"Yeah, I could go for one right now," he said as he used his free hand to take off his helmet.

Grif tossed him the pack watching Zero catch it easily, taking one out of the pack, and then flicking it back. Grif caught it with less grace as Zero, but still caught it. He picked one himself, and then lit it. He tossed the lighter to Zero and the process continued.

They took about two puffs before Grif continued their conversation.

"If you're so good, why didn't the military keep you?" he asked.

Zero smiled. "Your squad has more fun than them, plus, it was this or dishonorable discharge," he snickered.

"You don't say, what did you do?" Grif asked.

"Disobeyed direct orders, and…" He paused, and there was a painful silence. "And unauthorized on field surgery."

"Did you save their lives?"

"No, she died, I was too late, plus, I was, I'm still, not a medic," he puffed.

Grif nodded her head. "Sorry about that," he mumbled.

"It was a long time ago, they just keep moving me," Zero shrugged.

"Grif! Don't talk to the new requite, I don't want your laziness to rub off on him!" Sarge yelled.

"Yeah, like that's possible," Grif said sarcastically.

"We're ready to go?" Zero asked putting out his cigarette on the dirt floor, blowing his last puff of smoke, and picking up his helmet.

"Yes soldier!" Sarge beamed. "Get in the warthog Grif, we're leaving."

"Shotgun."

"Shotgun…damn it!" Came Simmons voice.

Zero stood up, put his helmet on and waited for Donut. The pink armored soldier skipped to his side.

"Do you know how to fire a rocket launcher?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I also have an amazing arm," Donut beamed.

"Uh…yeah, get on the back of the mongoose, we'll be taking point," Zero said sitting down in the driver's seat.

Donut picked up the rocket launcher and got on the back of the mongoose.

"Hold on tight," he smirked then pressed on the gas, sending the vehicle towards blue base.

"When you get close fire, you only have two shots, so make it count."

"Yes," Donut replied.

* * *

><p>Two shots, that was all it took to piss doll off, the first one shook the building lightly. She had packed up her gear in a few seconds and was rushing to her room. The second broke her room window. She cursed loudly, using her arms to cover her face from the flying glass. Pissed off at the mess in her room, she grabbed her Magnum, and ran out side, where a firefight was already on it way.<p>

"You have got to be kidding," she huffed.

"Surrender now or we'll be forced to use deadly force!" Simmons yelled.

"Kiss my black ass!" Doll yelled back taking aim and shooting Simmons in the arm.

Simmons cried out in pain, and Sarge ordered Zero to take Doll out.

He revved up the mongoose and drove off towards her, a pistol in his hand.

Doll ran at him, jumping into the air in a front flip, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"Zero?"

"Doll?"


	5. a sign of peace

**Chapter 5: A sign of peace**

Their red eyes stared into the other's for a long time until zero broke the gaze. He cursed under his breath, turned the mongoose around and drove back to red base.

"What in tarnation!" Sarge yelled, getting pissed off at Zero's retreat.

"Never leave it to a new recruit to get things done," Simmons said smugly.

"He did more than you Simmons," Grif snickered.

Simmons glared at Grif, but the orange armored man just shook it off. He preferred to get this whole ordeal done and over with so he could go back to ruining Simmons's organs.

"Hey!" Doll yelled pointing at the reds that were left. "Stop firing at them and let's talk," she added.

"We don't take orders from you bluetard!" Sarge yelled back.

"Yeah we're not your bitches!" Donut added.

"Donut, I thought it was agreed that you don't talk during these things," Grif sighed.

Doll's red eyes seemed to glow as her anger grew. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she let it out. She took a step forward ducking her head in time to miss a grenade, Donut had thrown at her. Again, not letting her anger ruin her chances to end this peacefully she took another calming breath. Simmons had taken the turret, and pointed it at her; since her eyes were closed she didn't see it happening. The other blues did thought. Caboose didn't know if he should open his mouth to say something, Doc was preparing to go to the young woman's side if anything were to happen and she needed the medical attention. It was Tucker and Wash who knew they had to put a stop to this before Doll got hurt.

"Kingston!" Wash yelled.

Doll turned around to face Wash, but that wasn't what he wanted.

"Her back is turned, get her!" Sarge ordered.

"Yes sir!" Simmons saluted before he started firing at Doll.

Tucker had ran at Doll, pulling her down underneath him. Doll was shocked for a short while, but when the shock faded away all that remained was the thought that she had to protect Tucker before he got himself killed. She searched for her magnum franticly; however she wouldn't get the chance. Tucker wrapped his arms around her thin body and rolled onto his back, jumping up and carrying her back to blue base.

"Put me down!" she ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Tucker demanded.

"A tad, but that doesn't matter, I have to kick their ass,: she replied as she attempted to get out of his arms.

She didn't expect him to be strong, especially against her; it put her in a strange kind of shock. He didn't let go of her not until they were in the base. Doc followed them inside; he picked up one of Doll's arms and examined it. He was checking her for injuries, making for sure that she was alright. His hand went down her side and pulled back quickly as he felt something warm and wet.

"Could you remove your shirt?" Doc asked, and then turned to Tucker. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Don't bother," Doll sighed. "I don't get much privacy anyways."

Tucker sat her down on top of one of the few medical beds they had. Doll smiled warmly at him, and then crossed her arms. She took hold of the light blue fabric of her tang top and pulled it up over her head. Doll eyed the tang top, looking for the flaw that Doc had seen. Soon she came across a small hole, surrounded by her own blood.

"Owe what the fuck!" Doll hissed grabbing at her neck as she turned a venomous look on Doc.

"Pain killers, it'll when your brain makes the connection ad sends pain through your body," Doc responded.

Doll rolled her eyes; it wasn't like this was the first time she was shot. It won't be the last either, but they didn't know that.

Tucker couldn't keep his eyes off of Doll he couldn't believe she would let him stay with her either.

"Kingston, you need to let Doc patch you up, he sucks."

"Hey!"

"But it's better than getting an infection," He finished trying hard not to hit on her, or say anything that would make her want to turn her pistol on him.

"I have been through harder poundings tan this," she shrugged, but the movement shot sharp pain up through her side and into her arm.

"Bow chika bow wow," He couldn't help himself anymore.

"Alright, that's enough, Tucker leave, and since I'm the medic what I say goes," Doc crossed his arms. "Out."

"I'm a medic too, and I say he stays," Doll argued.

A part of Tucker was happy that she wanted him to say. The other part told him that Kingston was only acting this way because she wanted to argue against the medic, who challenged her authority…or something like that.

Doll crossed her arms, ignoring the pain that that action inflicted onto her. Doc saw that he wasn't going to win this, and the longer he left the wound untreated the sooner infection will set in.

"Alright, he can stay; now let me take care of that bullet wound before it's too late," Doc said, sighing as he saw Kingston's satisfied grin.

"Just do a quick patch up Doc, and a pain killer," she explained lifting her arm up for him to reach her wound.

"I would suggest stitches or some bed rest, but it's obvious that you don't agree with that."

"If she needs stitches you should give them to her," Tucker intervened.

Doll didn't argue with him, instead she waved him closer. Tucker walked to her side and waited, wondering what it was she wanted.

"Pain killers?" she asked.

"I don't think we carry any," he replied.

"Then give me your hand."

Tucker obeyed, too curious to think of what she was going to do with his hand. His mouth opened to ask, Doll squeezed his hand as hard as she could, probably breaking a few bones. Tucker screamed in pain as Doll's grip tightened. She wasn't impervious to pain, but the worst kind was one that didn't produce adrenalin or when she was wide awake. As Doc continued with the stitches, Doll continued to express her pain.

Outside of blue base, Caboose began to freak out, saying something about Tucker giving birth again. Wash was annoyed by it, and a bit confused he didn't know Ticker had gotten pregnant; then again it was Caboose who had said so and half the time Wash didn't know if he was making shit up or not.

The reds didn't let up on firing on them, and started insulting them. Wash didn't care much the only reason why he was still out here was because he didn't want those idiotic men to try and get in and force surrender or some crap like that.

Doc came out of the base; he had his helmet off, and was currently wearing his glasses. He wore a slight frown, but other than that he looked as if nothing went wrong.

"Hey guys!" He called out waving his hands in the hair hoping to get everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Wash asked.

"Kingston should be okay, it's just a minor bullet wound, didn't go all the way through just grazed," Doc beamed.

"What did he say?" Sarge yelled.

"He said that Kingston is going to be okay Sargent!" Caboose yelled back.

"Did he say Kingston?" Simmons asked.

"How does he know the new guy?" Donut added.

"Kingston isn't here you useless medic!" Sarge yelled. "Now surrender!"

"Yeah or we'll shoot you!" Simmons added turning the turret towards Doc and the other's. "Suk it blue!"

"Suck on this you fucktard!" Came Doll's voice as she fired one last shot from her pistol.

She had stumbled out of the medical ward and was leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were diluted, and it looked like she was fighting against the effects of the sedative Doc injected into her. The built had managed to find its way to Simmons's side. It pierced the body suit and getting its self-lodged within his metallic side.

Doll grunted before she passed out falling back and allowing the medication to take full effect.

"She shouldn't have been able to do that," Doc muttered then looked at Caboose. "Caboose, can you help me?" He asked.

Caboose's face lit up with joy by the question. "Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I love to help!"

"That's great; can you carry Kingston back to the med ward?" Doc asked.

"What's a med ward?"

Doc paused for a moment, forgetting how Caboose doesn't know much. "The, uh, nurse's office," Doc rephrased.

"Oh!" Caboose said as he figured out where he was supposed to go. "Yes! I'll take her there right now!"

With that Caboose had picked up Doll, her body was limp, and light in his arms. He had seen her pissed off, the look in her red eyes, and her deep frown. Now she was peaceful looking and cute, no anger now pain, just peace. As he laid her down on one of the medical beds, he pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He thought she looked prettier like that.

"Caboose?" Tucker's voice cracked.

"I didn't do it!" Caboose screamed pulling his arms above his head to protect himself.

"Caboose what are you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Doc wanted me to take Kingston to the nurse's office," he smiled.

"Nurse's office?" Tucker asked. "Caboose….never mind," Tucker fell back onto his bed and sighed. Thanks to the pain killers Doc gave him, his hand was numb instead of burning and in pain.

Caboose waited patiently for Tucker to continue on, when he didn't, he went back to looking at Doll. Tucker caught what Caboose was doing out of the corner of his eye. Curious as to what he was up to, Tucker pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at Caboose.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"She looks peaceful when she is asleep," Caboose responded.

"Yeah, well, she's dangerous," Tucker huffed, however that didn't stop him from getting out of his med bed and walking to Caboose and Doll.

He had to agree, when Kingston is asleep, she looks less of a threat…sort of like Tex. Through Tex wasn't real, just like how Church wasn't real.

"But she's real," Tucker whispered.

Doc had run over to Simmons after Caboose had left with Kingston. Simmons was already bleeding from when Doll shot his arm, now he was leaking some kind of fluid from the mechanical part of his body.

"Does it hurt?" Doc asked.

"No shit it hurts!" Simmons snapped, moving away from Doc's hand as he touched his injured arm.

"No need to get all snappy with me Simmons, I'm only trying to help," Doc frowned.

Simmons couldn't believe what was going on, or what was coming out of Doc's mouth.

"Well can you fix me?" He asked feeling stupid for asking a question with an obvious answer. Of course Doc couldn't fix him. Sarge was the one who made him into a cyborg, and Doc was a useless medic.

"No, I can't fix you, but I know someone who can."

"Great!" Simmons exclaimed. "Get him over here then."

Simmons received a strange look from Doc, stranger than usual anyways. He wondered what that look was for; did the medic know something that he didn't?

"You shot her," he whispered.

Simmons looked shocked; did he really shot the only one who could properly patch him up? He opened his mouth to ask, but Doc talked first.

"You know, she's also the one who got you to this sorry state to begin with."

"I figured that much Doc," Simmons sighed, not sure if he was annoyed with himself, or with Doc. "Will she still patch me up?"

Doc thought about it for a while then shrugged. "She seems very forgiving."

Simmons knew from what Doc just said, she would never fix him.

"But, I think it would be easier if you stayed the night, or until she wakes up," Doc continued. "There is an extra bed in the med ward for another, why don't you rest there, and when she wakes up, I'll ask."

Simmons didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want to be killed in his sleep, or even when awake and Doll was awfully mad at him. Simmons wouldn't put it past the girl to shot him as soon as she was awake, but then again he didn't really know her. No matter how many times he told Doc that this was a bad idea, Doc was still able to get him into blue base. Sarge wasn't happy with it either, Simmons once had the problem of switching sides, and he wasn't too sure of his will, or loyalty to red army.

"He better be at red base by morning, or I'll have to go to plan forty two!"

"Where are we going to get a steam roller?" Donut asked.

"I'll do my best but he maybe late," Doc said apologetically before he waved goodbye and left inside of blue base.

Simmons was placed right next to Doll. He didn't like one bit of it, but he didn't have much of a say so. He lay on his back; any movement caused him pain now. The maroon clad soldier stared at the ceiling, the white tiles and bright florescent lights were oddly calming. On a side note, he felt like he was in high school again, the only difference was that he had been shot. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind wonder. He drifted off to sleep finding that for once he was able too.

"What do you want me to do?" a feminine voice Asked.

"Patch up Simmons," Doc replied.

Simmons opened one eyes, turning his head to see who was talking. He recognized one voice to be Doc's, but he couldn't but a name or a face to the other. He felt like he heard her before, and cursed at himself for not remembering.

"Fine, I could never let someone suffer like this," She sighed.

Doc nodded his head then walked to Simmons's bedside.

"Oh good, your awake," He beamed.

"What's going on?" Simmons asked.

"Our new medic finally woke up, I'm setting you up for an appointment," Doc explained.

"That girl is a medic?" Simmons asked, baffled.

"Kingston is very gifted."

"Doc!"

"I'm sorry, forgot, Doll is very gifted," Doc laughed fixing his mistake.

"Kingston?" Simmons asked. "I knew not to trust him!"

"Great, now I have to kill him," Doll hissed.

"W-what!"

"Simple, you know too much, and now I have to kill you," Doll replied trying hard to sound emotionless, but that wasn't working as planned.

Simmons caught her flaw and decided to use it to keep him alive.

"You wouldn't kill me, you're a medic, you're supposed to want to save people," He said softly, sounding as pitiful as he could.

Doll had to turn her head away; she couldn't just let someone die because of something like a name. She took a peek at Simmons to see where his injuries were. Arm and side, the two bullets she shot herself. With a groan she bowed her head then turned her attention back to the two men behind her.

"Fine, doc I need my gear, if we want to save him go to the mess of my room, and grab my belt and matching bag, all my tools are in there," Doll instructed before she wondered around for anesthetics.

She walked back, arms crossed over her chest. She looked him over, before walking closer and laying her index finger on his chest. Simmons unwillingly held his breath as she started to carefully remove his armor and bodysuit. He looked into her red eyes, hoping that it wasn't noticeable.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," she said, with a slight smile.

Simmons let out a sigh, of what he hoped sounded like relief. He leaned his head back and tried to focus on other things, anything besides the young attractive woman who was currently removing his clothes.

Doll probed the injured areas with her pinky, looking to see how bad the wound was and if she needed to pull a bullet out or not. Doc returned with her gear, carefully setting it on the counter near them.

"Everything you asked for Kin…Doll," Doc said quickly fixing his slip up.

"Thank you Doc, knock the red out while I prep for surgery," she smiled wickedly.

"Simmons eyes were wide with fear, he didn't know Doll was only messing with him and he feared that she would do something horrible. Simmons tried to protest, but Doc had slipped the mask over his nose and mouth. The knockout gas filled the mask in seconds, and with two puffs of it, Simmons was out like a light.

"I was only kidding, most of what I hit was cybernetics," she said, feeling bad for Simmons. She didn't mean to freak him out like that, well she did, and she didn't expect Doc to do what she had asked.

"Well, we still don't want him moving around," Doc pointed out.

Doll nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's true," she sighed.

It took only a couple of hours to fix Simmons up, if anything she made him better.

"And they said a medic learning about robotics was a waste of time," she smiled proudly.

Simmons's eye fluttered open, the other lit up. He turned his head to Doc's smiling face, then to Doll. Her back was facing him, and he wondered why. His first thought was that she wasn't done with him yet, that she had some sinister plan in mind. However the logical part of his brain told him that she was probably just cleaning up. Doll turned around, she checked his pulse, then pulled him up.

"I'm going to check your breathing, see if anything is wrong with your lungs."

"Oh don't worry about that, all my organs were taken out and replaced when Sarge made me into a cyborg," he smiled.

Doll blinked at him, a little loss of words. For some reason, out of all the things she could have asked, she had to ask.

"Wait, so you don't have any balls, or a penis?"

The room fell silent, even tucker wasn't responding to that, or at least he was trying not to. Simmons and Doc couldn't believe what the blue medic had just asked. At first Simmons thought she was joking, but the look on her face was evident enough to tell him she wasn't.

"You're serious huh?" He asked.

Doll nodded her head.

"I'm not sharing that with you," he said flustered.

"So…I take that as a yes?"

"No!" Simmons yelled blushing.

"Take it easy, can't your medic mess with you?" she winked.

Simmons looked her in the eyes, he wanted to say no, or that she wasn't his medic. However he was lost in those red orbs of hers.

"Hmm, are you alright?" Doll asked as she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. "I should see if something is wrong with your cybernetics."

Simmons shook his head no, "It's alright, I'm fine," he said lifting a hand to stop her. "What do you mean by my medic?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell your boss to quit attacking us, you know since the war is over…"

"He won't like that," Simmons interjected.

"I'm sure, but if you do, I will give my services in return," she finished.

Simmons thought about it, "What do you mean by that?"

Doll rolled her eyes again. "I mean that all my skills will be at your disposal, meaning you team will have top grade medical care, or at least the best the UNSC can provide with one person."

"I'll talk to Sarge, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"No worries, I'm used to it," she replied with a small sad smile.


End file.
